Little Boy Blue
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: The sequel of Goodbye Blue Skies. Eight years have passed and the squints families have grown larger. But when Haley and Parker make an important decision "pregnancy" will it change everyone for the better or for the worst? How will it affect Haley? R
1. Introduction

**YAY! Sequel time!!! Okay, this is for opinion number two because that's what most people wanted. Please visit my poll on my profile page so you can help me decide what Haley should be pregnant with. Thanks everyone for your time and support!**

Introduction: Eight Years Catch-up

The Booth family: Booth and Brennan have been married for fourteen years. Jodie's ten, Nicky's eight, Jack and Hannah are fourteen, and Parker's twenty. Jodie's intelligence and accurate knowledge of science helped her excel to skip a grade. Jodie, who should be in 5th grade, is now in 6th. Nicky is one of the most popular boys in his grade. He has blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a baby face, all that any third girl would want. Jack is on the foot ball team and Hannah is on the cheerleading squad. Parker is a fine young man whose one of the most successful young FBI agents in the Hoover Building. He also is engaged to none other than Haley Brennan his elementary, middle, and high school sweetheart.

The Brennan family: Russ and Amy have been married for seventeen years. Jasper's twelve, Emma's twenty two, and Haley's twenty. Jasper is on the basketball team for his school, if it weren't for him, the team would have lost the tournament. Emma is in medical school studying to become an Oncologist. Haley owns a small hair dresser shop. Unlike a lot of people, she's lived past seventeen even though she has Cystic Fibrosis. She and Parker are getting married.

The Saroyan Family: Cam has been the happiest single mom ever. Celeste's nine. Celeste has long black hair and her eyes have gained a greenish tint over the years. Cam adopted a little boy from Africa named John Adam whose eighteen months. The Saroyan family hasn't been happier.

The Sweets Family: Sweets and Daisy have been married for seven years. They have a four year old named Alexis Lillian. Sweets has published over twenty books about abnormal psychology and has almost become as prosperous as Brennan. (almost…) Daisy has opened up a yoga class because of the endless rejections at the Jeffersonian. Sweets has adopted well to fatherhood and, unlike most fathers, when Alexis becomes a moody teen, he can probably help because of his psychology training.

The Hodgins Family: Hodgins and Angela have been married for thirteen years. They have a seven year old named Amelia Joy and two, five year old identical twin boys named Levi Patrick and Aidan Lucas. Hodgins and Zach still do their experiments with the help of Levi and Aiden who have started to follow in their father's footsteps. Angela has entered Amelia's work into an art show because her drawings are beautiful just like her mother's.

The Addie Family: Zach has become a very responsible and understanding of child ways uncle. Mel's thirteen and Abe's eleven. Mel is in all county chorus because of her excellent singing. Abe is on the travel soccer team hosted by none other than Jared. The kids love their intelligent uncle and everyone is learning from each other.

The Others: Jared, as you already know, is the coach of the travel soccer team. Max teaches at the high school where the twins attend. He's the science teacher. Caroline has become one of the most popular lawyers in the Hoover Building. She has won well over a thousand cases.

Everyone's life is going swell. But when Haley and Parker make a decision that will change everyone's life forever will it be for the better or for the worst?

**I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Next chapter is the wedding.**


	2. So Kiss Me

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter one: So Kiss Me

In a Dressing Room Containing Two Persons…

"Wow…in just a little while you aren't going to be Haley Brennan anymore, you're going to be Haley Booth…" Emma said in amazement as she twisted Haley's hair into a bun.

"I know, I can't believe it either." Haley chuckled.

"So, how're you feeling?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, scared, excited…" Haley smiled.

Suddenly Haley started to cough uncontrollably.

"Haley? Haley?!" Emma patted her sister back anxiously.

Finally the coughing spasm ceased. Haley looked up at her sister. Her eyes were all red because of all of the coughing produced tears.

"I-I'm o-o-okay…" her voice shook.

"No you're not. You're sick. It's your Cystic Fibrosis isn't it?!" Emma gasped.

"It's just a cold…" Haley mumbled.

"You're lying Haley. I've known you for all of your life so I can tell." Emma said.

"Emma Marie if you TELL anyone, especially Parker, I'll hunt you down and kill you!" Haley whispered harshly.

"So in other words, you are sick." Emma asked.

Haley nodded, "And I fear this time that I might not make it."

"Don't talk like that!" Emma whispered, tears clouding her vision. "Go to the hospital, they can fix this!"

Haley shook her head sadly, "It's too late. It happens to all of us with Cystic Fibrosis some early than others, some later than others."

Haley took Emma's hand in her own and they sat there in silence.

The Men's Dressing Room…

"You ready man?" Jack asked laying a hand on his half brother's shoulder.

Parker looked at his brother, "Yeah. You?"

"Me? Ready for what?" Jack asked confused.

"For a sister-in-law." Parker said bending down to tie his black leather dress shoes.

"Yeah I guess. I mean, I don't feel any different. I've known Haley for my whole life." Jack said.

"Jack, Parker, mom and the rest of the ladies are in the lower commons. They want to know how everything's going." Nicky said walking in.

"Tell them everything's going okay, son. Tell your mother to stop worrying." Booth said walking out of the bathroom.

"That's weird, Dr. Brennan NEVER worries like this." Zach said.

"Well, none of her kids have ever gotten married before." Hodgins laughed popping a blue jolly rancher into his mouth.

"Hodgins, you're going to turn your tongue blue!" Jared said.

"I think that's something Ange would rather you not do." Russ laughed.

"What Ange doesn't know won't hurt her." Hodgins said.

"Wow, I get to experience my grandson getting married. I must be getting really old, but I still feel twenty." Max laughed.

"Grandpa, don't try anything too hard tonight. Mom is still worried about you after you had that heart attack a few weeks back." Parker said laying a hand on his grandfather's shoulder.

"Tempe always worries about me even though she doesn't like to admit it." Max smiled.

Russ looked down at his watch, "7:30…" he mumbled. "It's time."

Parker closed his eyes and inhaled.

"I'd better go and get Haley now. I'll meet you guys in the chapel." Russ smiled.

In the Room of Occupied by the Brennan Girls

"It's time." Emma whispered squeezing Haley's hand gently.

"You should go down now." Haley whispered. "Dad's probably coming."

Emma nodded, "I hope Alexis doesn't trip with the flower basket again and the twins don't fight over who carries which side of the ring pillow."

Haley giggled softly, "They're only children like we were once."

"Sweetheart, it's time." A voice said.

Both Emma and Haley turned to see their father standing there.

"I'll see you down there." Emma whispered kissing her sister's forehead.

Emma smiled and walked out the door.

Russ walked over to his daughter.

"You look so beautiful. Just like your mother did on our wedding night." Russ whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Dad…" Haley got up and hugged her father.

"You ready?" he asked holding his elbow out.

"Yes." Haley smiled and linked her arm around her father's.

When Haley and her father were in front of the entrance the music started to play.

Alexis went down the aisle tossing flower petals were she went. Sweets and Daisy smiled at their daughter.

Next came Aiden and Levi both holding onto the pillow.

"They look so cute." Hodgins whispered.

"Why is your tongue blue?!" Angela asked annoyed.

Hodgins closed his mouth and swallowed hard.

"You ready?" Russ whispered.

Haley nodded, tears streaming out of her eyes.

And so began Haley's march down the aisle. Everyone stood up. Cam holding a squirming John in her hands stood beside Celeste. Brennan and Booth stood beside their kids. Zach by his. Jasper held his mother's hand because she was crying. Jared gave Haley the thumbs up which made her giggle. Everyone was there. Her family, Parker's family.

Haley looked down the aisle and saw Parker standing there. She wished she could go jump into his arms but now was not the time. Finally, Haley found herself standing beside Parker.

"You look so beautiful." Parker whispered wiping tears from her eyes.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She whispered.

Father Lewis cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we gather here today to witness the joining Parker Thomas Booth and Haley Tamara Brennan. You may now exchange your vows."

Parker looked at Haley, "I, Parker, take you, Haley, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Haley took Parker's hands in her own, "I Haley, take you, Parker, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Parker and Haley turned to face Fr. Lewis.

Fr. Lewis looked at the two twins standing beside Parker.

"Give Parker the rings." He whispered.

"Here Parker!" Levi said handing Parker a diamond ring.

"Here Haley!" Aiden said handing Haley a gold band.

Parker slid the ring onto Haley's third finger while Haley copied.

"Do you, Parker Thomas Booth, take Haley Tamara Brennan as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Parker felt tears in his eyes, "I do."

"And do you, Haley Tamara Brennan, take Parker Thomas Booth as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Haley looked up into Parker's eyes, "I do."

"And by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Parker lifted back Haley's veil.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Haley smiled and she and Parker passionately kissed.

The crowd erupted. There were shouts and screams, cries and congrats.

Parker turned to Haley, "Well Mrs. Booth, I think we have a lot of fans do you concur?"

Haley smiled at Parker, "I do concur Mr. Booth. Why don't we go give out a few hugs and handshakes?"

Parker took Haley's hand in his and they went off the stage to greet their friends and family.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE review!**


	3. Babies in the Air

**Thanks for all of the reviews everybody!**

Chapter two: Babies in the Air

A warm summer breeze swept over the hills. The sky was dark and stars twinkled like glitter across the sky. Two figure sat hand in hand staring out at the lake that they below them. Far in the distances, twinkling lights shown in a church.

"I'm glad to be out of there and alone with you." Haley whispered letting her head fall onto Parker's shoulder.

"I know what you mean. I love them all but I'd like to spend time alone with you." Parker kissed his new bride.

"Parker, have you ever thought about a world beyond ours?" Haley murmured.

"What do you mean?" Parker asked.

"I mean, life after death." Haley said.

"A little bit…it's kinda eerie if you think about it." Parker smiled. "Hals, is something on your mind?"

Haley had tears streaming out of her eyes. Parker put an arm around Haley and pulled her into his chest.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Parker asked worriedly stroking her face.

Haley looked up at Parker and smiled, "Nothing."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"PB…do you want children?" Haley asked.

Parker looked at Haley, "Of course, I mean, we might want to adopt because…well, I don't want to add stress to your body. I don't know how pregnancy will affect your breathing…I worry about you all the time."

"Why would a baby affect my breathing?" Haley asked a bit annoyed.

"The extra weight…" Parker said.

Haley sighed and laid her head against Parker's chest.

"But." Parker added with a smile. "That still doesn't mean we can't do this."

Parker flipped Haley so that she was underneath of him.

"Parker!" Haley laughed, "You're going to get my wedding dress all grass stained."

Parker chuckled, "Were you planning to use it again?"

Haley shook her head, still giggling, "No, but I'd like to save it."

Parker leaned down and kissed Haley, "I'm sure Uncle Zack and Uncle Hodgins can invent a formula to remove stains."

"But what if someone sees us?" Haley giggled.

"Why would anyone come out here?" Parker asked. He had the same cocky smile as his father.

"I don't know…maybe the same reason we're out here." Haley laughed.

"You're right." Parker said getting up. "We must get farther away."

He scooped up Haley into his arms. "We leave for the Bahamas in…an hour…is that enough time?"

Haley leaned up and kissed Parker, "Not nearly."

Parker through his head back to laugh, "Hold on." He whispered as he started to run farther away from the church.

As the two disappeared over the hills, laughter carried out over the still lake.

Inside the church…

Lights flashed all over the dance room floor. Music blared as people danced out on the floor.

"I likes to dance!" Alexis laughed swing Levi around.

"Stop dragging me!" moaned Levi.

"I'm not dwagging you! Aiden, is I dwagging Levi?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know! Do drag me into this!" Aiden snapped.

"Oh brother." Alexis said shaking her head, "You has better behaves for our weddin' Levi!"

"But I don't want to marry you!" Levi whined.

"To bad!" Alexis said, "You have to our I'll tell Amelia and you'll bes arrested!"

"No I won't!" Levi yelled.

"Will to!" Alexis snapped.

"Will not!"

"WILL TO!"

"Will NOT!"

"MOMMY!" Levi and Alexis yelled together.

Daisy and Angela rushed over. "Is something wrong?!"

Levi pointed at Alexis, "She said if I don't marry her, I'll go to jail."

Alexis stuck out her tongue, "He bein' bad 'cause he won't marry me."

Angela and Daisy sighed.

"You guys have quite awhile to be thinking about marriage." Daisy said.

"Why don't you two run off and have some cake." Angela offered.

"Kay!" Alexis and Levi made a beeline for the wedding cake.

"Mommy." Aiden wrapped his arms around Angela's legs. "I'm tired."

Angela smiled and picked Aiden up, "God you're getting so big. Do you know where Parker and Haley are?"

Aiden shook his head and buried it into Angela's shoulder.

"Come on, you can come sit with me, Aunt Daisy, Aunt Brennan, Aunt Cam, daddy, Uncle Booth, Uncle Jared, Uncle Sweets, Uncle Zach, Aunt Amy, Uncle Russ, Grandma Carolyn, and… Grandpa Max?"

Angela stared out at the dance floor, there, in the middle, was Max dancing.

"Oh my God…" Angela shook her head.

"Whoo! I still got it! Look at me Tempe!" Max danced around.

"Dad! Stop! You're not THAT young! You're going to throw your back!" Brennan turned to Booth, "Well?! Do something!"

Booth shrugged, "Let the old man have some fun."

Jodie hid her face in her hands, "Uh…grandpa…"

Abe and Jasper stared at Jodie's expression and started laughing.

Celeste was giggling as she danced around with John.

"Grandpa!" Jack and Hannah whined together.

Nicky and Mel watched in awe as Max danced around.

Emma just smiled, enjoying the fact that the old man was having fun.

"Look at me…ow!" Max bent down and grabbed his back, "Uh…Tempe honey…I think I pulled out my back…"

Brennan glared at Booth, "See?! I knew this would happen!" Brenna went out to help her father.

"Sorry!" Booth called out smiling.

"I wonder where the two newlyweds are?" Amy asked.

Russ put an arm around his wife, "Honey, stop worry. What's the worst they could be doing?"

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. Flashbacks will start once Haley is pregnant. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. The Unexpected

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far! You guys are awesome.**

Chapter three: The Unexpected

Parker and Haley have been at the Bahamas for about two weeks now. The weather has been great and there was so much to do. But something was up, something was happening that nobody could prevent.

Haley lay in bed beside Parker, who was asleep, unlike him; she was having trouble getting to sleep.

She was tired, having lower back pains, headaches, her breasts were swollen, she was nauseous, and stressed.

Haley moaned and rolled over pulling her knees to her stomach.

_What's going on with me? _Haley thought to herself.

Haley's stomach gurgled and Haley let out a small whimper.

"Mm…babe?" Parker rolled over.

Parker jolted up when he saw Haley was in pain.

"What's wrong?! What hurts?!" Parker asked anxiously jumping out of bed and running to her side.

"Everything…" Haley's voice shook.

Parker brushed the hair out of her face. "You're burning up."

Haley nodded weakly, "I know, I can feel it…"

"I think you need to go to the hospital." Parker said worriedly.

Suddenly Haley's eyes grew large, "Parker! Help me up quick!"

Parker did as he was told. Haley ran into the bathroom and collapsed beside the toilet.

Parker fell beside her. His eyes were filled with pain as he watched her violently vomit.

Haley lifted up her head gasping and coughing for air. Parker rubbed her back worriedly.

Haley's arms found their way around Parker's neck and she leaned into Parker's chest.

"I'm going to take you to Princess Margaret Hospital right now okay?" Parker said stroking her face.

Haley nodded and rested her head on Parker's shoulder as he lifted her up and carried her out the door to the rental car.

Once Haley was safely buckled in Parker pulled out his cell and dialed his father's phone number.

"Hello?" a tired voice answered.

"Dad? This is Parker!" Parker said quickly.

Suddenly the voice sounded more alert, "Parker? Hey buddy, is something wrong?!"

"I-I think so…something's up with Hals. She's really sick!" Parker said quickly.

"It's not-" Booth started, "You don't think it started up again-"

"I don't know!" Parker said raising his voice.

"Okay, okay, let's not panic. Where are you now?" Booth said calmly.

"Heading to the hospital." Parker said looking at a sympathetic Haley.

"Okay…can I talk to Haley?" Booth asked.

Parker nodded and turned to Haley, "Sweetheart, my dad wants to talk to you…is that okay?"

Haley nodded weakly and took the phone from Parker.

"Hey sugar." Booth said, "What's up."

"I'm not s-sure…" Haley's voice shook violently.

"Can you tell me specifically what hurts?" Booth coaxed.

"I have a really bad headache, my lower back hurts, my breasts are swollen, and I'm nauseous." Haley whimpered into the receiver.

There was a pause at the other line, "Honey, can I speak to Parker for a minute?"

"Yes." Haley whispered handing the phone to Parker.

"So?!" Parker asked.

"I'm not sure about what's going on but I have an idea…" Booth said.

"Well what?!" Parker asked impatiently.

"I think-" Booth began, suddenly there was a click and a buzzing sound.

"Damn it! I'm out of range!" Parker cursed.

A small whimper escaped Haley's lips.

Parker put an arm around her, "Sh…it's going to be okay."

"It h-h-hurts…I f-f-feel r-r-r-really sick…" Haley said through broken sobs.

"I know baby I know. God, I wish there was something I could do. I wish I was in pain instead of you." Parker said.

Haley body trembled and she started coughing up phlegm. Parker knew what phlegm meant, Haley was sick again, very sick.

Parker's hands sweat and shook as he kept driving.

"How are you doing Hals?" Parker whispered swallowing hard.

"Something's d-d-d-different…" Haley mumbled weakly.

"What love? What's different?" Parker asked.

"I-I-I shou-should h-have told y-you I-I a-am s-sick." Haley shook. "I-I'm so s-sorry t-that I r-ruined o-ou-r h-honey-moon…"

"No baby, don't be sorry. It's not your fault." Parker whispered stroking her face.

"I-I'm n-not sure i-if this is r-relevant…b-but th-this feel-s diff-rent…" Haley mumbled.

"What honey?' Parker pleaded.

"I'm n-n-not s-sure…" Haley whispered. "Bu-t I-I th-ink t-there's s-s-something else is going o-o-on…"

"Like?" Parker coaxed.

Haley shook her head and smiled weakly, "I-I don't kn-know."

Parker leaned down and kissed Haley, "It's okay…"

Haley squeezed Parker's hand as he pulled up to the big sliding doors marked ER.

**OMG! Is Haley Okay?! What's going on?! PLEASE REVIEW to find out!!!**


	5. Wanting the Unwanted

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far! PLEASE keep it up! The more reviews I get the more enthusiastic I get about updating! Come on guys, I think we can get over 115 reviews this story round!**

Chapter three: Wanting the Unwanted

Hospitals aren't very pleasant places or so Haley and Parker thought. Haley, complete with IV and blood pressure machine, rested in Parker's arms asshe lay in the metal siding bed waiting for the doctor's diagnoses.

Haley sighed and cuddled up more into Parker's chest. Parker ran his fingers through Haley's hair. Just then the doctor walked in.

Parker sat up as the doctor shut the door and walked over beside the bed.

"So what's going on with my wife doc?" Parker asked worriedly.

The doctor sighed and pulled up a chair, "Well, I have some good news and news that can be bad or good depending on your opinion. Do you want bad or the other news first?"

Parker and Haley looked at each other, "Bad news." Parker said not taking his eyes off of Haley.

"Well, as you had thought, Mrs. Booth's Cystic Fibrosis has gotten worse." Doctor said.

Parker tightened his arms around Haley.

"And the other news?" Haley asked weakly.

The doctor smiled, "Mrs. Booth, I don't know how to tell you this but, you're pregnant!"

"What?!" Parker and Haley said together.

"Yes, we ran a test because the symptoms you gave us sounded like they were related to early pregnancy symptoms." The doctor said.

Haley looked at Parker with a huge smile, "I'm pregnant!" she beamed.

"Since Haley has Cystic Fibrosis how will this affect her pregnancy?" Parker asked.

The doctors smiled faded, "I'm not going to lie to Mr. Booth. Pregnant woman with CF usually have poor weight gain, develop diabetes, have premature labor, and, in serious cases, die. Well, I'll leave you two alone so you can mull this surprise over." The doctor stood up and left.

Parker swallowed hard, "Hals, I don't want you to suffer like that…"

"Have you been reading the fourth Twilight book?" Haley laughed weakly, "Parker, I've always wanted kids. Aren't you happy for me? For us?"

Parker kissed Haley, "I am happy but you're sick…maybe we should wait until you're in a more stable childbearing condition…"

"Are you saying we should abort the baby?!" Haley said raising her voice.

"No, no, maybe we can freeze the fertilized embryo…" Parker offered.

"FREEZE THE BABY?! PARKER BOOTH! I'M PREGNANT NOW! I WANT TO HAVE THIS BABY AND I WANT IT NOW!" Haley said angrily, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Sweetheart, all I'm saying is we just got married and-"

"Parker, this might be the last chance we have! I might not make it after-" Haley stopped when she saw the look on Parker's face. Was he crying?

"That's just it Hals, I'm not sure how much time we have left together! I don't want to cut it any shorter than it is already! There're a lot of babies in this world but there's only one of you! I can't afford to lose you! I love you!" Parker had tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Parker, a baby will help you remember me! It will be part of me!" Haley sobbed harder.

"I don't want to remember you that way!" Parker whispered.

Haley put a finger to Parker's lips, "But I do. Please PB, please trust me on this one, I promise you won't regret it!"

Parker sighed and wrapped his arms around Haley, "Baby, if you want this baby, I want this baby."

Haley smiled, tears pouring out of her eyes, "Thank you." She whispered placing her hands and his on her lower abdomen.

"We're going to be parents." Haley whispered.

**I hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW AND GET OTHERS TO REVIEW TOO! THANKS! **


	6. Gene Argument

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Thank you all who've reviewed! If my reviews start going up I'll update more. I haven't been inclined to update but I had time so I decided too. Don't make me regret it! **

Chapter five: Gene Argument

Booth paced up and down the living room floor. Brennan watched her husband worriedly.

"Booth, you'll wake the kids up. I'm sure everything is okay with Haley." Brennan soothed.

"I don't know Bones, Haley sounded really sick and Parker sounded scared to death…" Booth said pacing around.

Brennan took her husband by the arm and led him to the couch.

"It's going to be okay Booth. Relax." Brennan said sitting on the couch with Booth.

"I can't Bones! My son's wife's life could be in danger! I don't understand how you can be so calm!" Booth said.

"Well, I'm worrying like hell too but I can control my feelings!" Brennan said annoyed.

"Are you saying I'm incapable of hiding my feelings?!" Booth hissed.

"I didn't say that!" Brennan said angrily.

"Well I'll have you know-" Booth began to argue when his phone rang.

"What are you waiting for?! Answer it Booth!" Brennan said excitedly.

Booth ripped out his phone an answered it, "Parker?! What happened! Is Haley okay?!"

Brennan watched her husband worriedly.

Booth's forehead scrunched together, "He wants to talk to you honey." Booth said handing Brennan the phone.

Brennan took it, "Hello?"

"Mom?" Parker asked, "This is you right? Not dad pretending to be you."

Brennan nodded, "Yes, it's me."

Parker let out a sigh, "Good… Haley and I have something to tell you…"

Brennan felt her heart be grow faster, "What is it Parks?"

Parker paused, "Well…remember when you and dad decided not to have kids after Jodie?"

Brennan nodded, "Yes, I thought four kids was enough but your father's penis had other plans…"

Parker let out a groan, "I really needed to her about my father's genital. Thanks mom."

Brennan stifled a laugh, "Okay Parker so anyway about the four kid thing…"

"Well, anyway, remember when you became really sick and we thought it was your appendix but it turned out you were pregnant?"

Brennan nodded, "Yes…"

Booth tapped his wife's shoulder, "What's he talking about?"

Brennan shrugged, "My unexpected pregnancy with Nicky."

"Mom? You still there?" Parker asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah yeah, go on." Brennan said.

"Well, um, the same thing kinda happened with Haley…" Parker said.

"What are you saying Parker?" Brennan asked.

"Well, it turns out Hals's CF is back and well… she's also…pregnant…" Parker said.

Brennan dropped her phone. Booth caught it before it hit the floor.

"What?! What happened?!" Booth asked.

Brennan stuttered for the right words, "We're going to be grandparents…"

"WHAT?!" Booth gasped.

"Booth! Sh- you're going to wake the children!" Brennan whispered, "I can't believe it either!"

"Well?! What's he going to do?! I don't think Haley is able to carry a child for nine months!" booth said.

"Actually it's ten." Brennan said.

Booth looked at her odd, "What?!"

Brennan looked at him, "It's really ten months. That's what the doctors don't tell you. See-"

Booth held up his hands, "Okay okay, let's focus on Parker and Haley not the mess up on pregnancy months."

"Well, if you're really that worried talk to him." Brennan said holding up the phone.

"No! He doesn't want to talk to me! He wanted to tell you first instead of me which I really don't understand why!" Booth growled.

"Well, maybe it was because he knew you would act like this!" Brennan hissed.

"Look, our arguing isn't going to make things better. Let's call him back." Booth said taking the phone from Brennan.

"Right." Brennan said settling back down.

Booth listened to the phone ring. He tapped his fingers on the table until finally he heard,

"Hello?!" Parker answered.

"Parker Thomas Booth! This all better be a big joke! How could you get a sick girl pregnant?!" Booth yelled.

"Geez dad, calm down. YOU did the same thing the only difference is that I'M married!" Parker shot back.

"Yeah, but your mother wasn't sick!" Booth hissed.

Brennan looked up at the stairs and saw four heads peeking through the railings. Brennan groaned and sat back. Booth had woken up the kids.

"Well, I wanted her to freeze the baby for awhile just until she gets better-" Parker began.

"YOU WANTED TO FREEZE A BABY?! WHAT?! WERE YOU PLANNING TO PUT IT IN A CIRCUS TO MAKE MONEY?! _HEY EVERYONE! FOR ONLY ONE DOLLAR YOU CAN SEE A BABY IN A JAR! HURRY BEFORE IT DEFROSTS!" _Booth shrieked.

"Dad! Haley wants to have the baby! I just want to make her happy! Why can't you support that?!" Parker yelled.

"Because I won't have my daughter-in-law die because my son forgot to use a condom!" Booth yelled.

"WELL! UNFORTUNATLY YOU CAN'T STOP WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Parker yelled before hanging up on Booth.

Booth listened to the phone buzz before closing it.

"He hung up on me! Can you believe that!?" Booth yelled.

Parker threw his phone to the ground, "GOD I HATE HIM SOMETIMES!" Parker yelled.

Haley sat up and rubbed her head, "Honey, is something wrong?"

Parker sighed, "I'm sorry if I woke you up Hals."

Haley crawled over to the edge of the bed and sat beside her husband.

"My dad can be such an ass at times." Parker said sighing.

Haley rested her head on Parker's shoulder, "He's just worried PB. He cares a lot about you and me."

Parker shrugged, "Yeah, I know… It's just he has a way to really piss me off at times."

Haley gently pulled Parker by the hand, "Now, let's get some rest. We can figure this all out in the morning."

Parker sighed and half smiled, "Okay… I love you Hals."

Haley kissed Parker's cheek, "I love you too PB."

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. Depending on how many reviews I get will determine when I update. So?! What are you waiting for?! I gave you what you wanted and now I am waiting for my payment in reviews!!!**


End file.
